This Love is Ours
by smilesgomiles143
Summary: At first, love tore them apart. Now that they get a second chance, something else will try to tear them apart. Are they strong enough to stay together, or will their relationship fall to pieces again?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

* * *

><p>They were the perfect couple. No one could tear them apart. Instead, something, not someone, could. That something was called love.<p>

"Hey, Nick. There's something I need to talk to you about," Miley told Nick during their Saturday afternoon talk on the phone.

"What is it, Miles?" he asked, feeling slightly concerned. Nick tightened his grip on the phone when Miley told him to meet him at the park. It must be bad if they had to talk in person. After they hung up, he went straight to the park.

Miley was sitting on a bench waiting for Nick to arrive. She looked up and saw him walking around. "Nick, over here," she waved.

Nick smiled at seeing his beautiful girlfriend and walked over to her. "Hey," he smiled, pulling her into a hug. She pushed him away. "Is everything okay?"

"Let's talk," she sat back down on the bench. Nick sat down next to her. "Nick, do you love me?"

"Very much," he answered. "Do you love me?"

"Yes," Miley said. "But maybe just a little too much."

Raising his eyebrows, Nick asked, "What do you mean?"

"Being close scares me," she said.

"Oh," he said, looking down.

"Could you please say something?" she asked him.

"I'm not really sure what you want me to say, Miley," Nick looked back up. "What am I supposed to

say? 'I'm sorry for being your boyfriend'?"

"No, you don't have to apologize," Miley told him.

"Okay."

"Looks like I'm the one who needs to do all the talking here," Miley sighed. "I think we should go on a break."

"Whatever you need," Nick agreed.

Nick's reply made Miley confused. "What? You're okay with it?"

"I just want you to be happy."

Miley bit her lip and hesitated to answer. "I am happy with you. But I don't think we can be together anymore."

"We're perfect for eachother," Nick said, trying not to raise his voice. "I know you love me, so why can't we be together?"

She closed her eyes and her heart sunk. "This is killing me, Nick."

"Then don't do it."

"I'm sorry," Miley whispered quietly as tears filled her eyes. She turned around and walked away, leaving Nick to watch the person he loved with all his heart walk away from their love.

xxx

Nick sat at the counter at the small cafe, waiting for his coffee. He heard the bell ring as someone walked in, making their way over to the counter. A girl about his age sat down next to him and ordered a hot chocolate. Nick looked over at her and smiled, "Hey."

"Hi," she smiled. "Do you come here often?"

"I used to," Nick answered. "I haven't been here since-" he stopped himself. "Nevermind." Since Miley broke up with him. It had been two months.

The girl raised her eyebrows in confusion. "I'm Selena. And you are?"

"Nick."

"Nick," Selena repeated with a smile on her face.

"Where is my coffee? The service here is terrible," Nick said with a laugh.

Selena joined in. They laughed together for a few minutes until the waiter brought them their drinks. "I'm taking my hot cocoa to go. So, I'll see you around?"

"Yeah, see you around," Nick smiled as he watched the brunette walk out of the small restaurant. She turned her head to look over her shoulder and wiggled her fingers, waving goodbye. Nick returned a wave and with that, Selena was gone.

Miley stood near the back of the cafe. She saw everything with Nick and couldn't help but feel jealous.

**I'm sorry this chapter is short. Hopefully the next chapter will be longer. thank you :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"Should I go up to him?" Miley asked herself. She thought for a moment and decided that she couldn't bring herself to confront Nick. Instead, she just watched him walk out of the cafe, looking happier than ever. She smiled to herself. Whenever Nick was happy, she would be happy too. Now, they can't share their happiness together anymore.

Nick was happy because of the pain Miley was going through. Sure, she was the one who broke up with him, but she still loved him at the time. And she still loved him now. It had been months since the breakup and Nick had moved on when Miley hadn't. It hurt to see Nick with someone else who wasn't her. Of course, there was no excuse for having a broken heart when it was your own fault for causing it.

She sighed and sat back down, stirring her hot chocolate with a spoon. "I miss you. . ." she whispered as a tear fell down her cheek.

xxx

Nick and Selena started becoming closer. They would hang out almost every chance they had. Soon they became best friends, but Selena intended on becoming more than that.

There was a knock on the door and Selena went to go open it. She smiled at the sight of Nick and wrapped her arms around him, pulling him into a hug. Nick hugged her back then pulled away after a few moments and asked if he could come in. "Sure," Selena replied sweetly and stepped aside to let her friend walk in.

"What should we do?" Nick asked, looking around.

Selena shrugged. "We could watch a movie?"

"Ok," Nick said, "I'll go get popcorn." He walked into the kitchen and watched as the popcorn popped in the microwave after he put the bag in. After a few minutes, he poured the popcorn in a bowl and walked back into the living room to take a seat next to Selena on the couch.

Selena snuggled closely to Nick on the couch. He gave her a weird look and asked, "What are you doing?"

"Uh, just getting comfortable," Selena said with a smile. "Is that okay?"

"Sure, I guess," Nick shrugged and turned his attention back to the screen to watch the movie. Nick couldn't stop thinking about the times when he and Miley spent the night watching movies with eachother. Selena acted a lot like Miley did months ago when she and Nick were together.

Selena couldn't fight the urge to kiss Nick, so she unexpectedly leaned up and kissed Nick softly. Nick was surprised by this sudden action, but kissed her back anyway, pulling away after a few seconds.

"I'm sorry," Selena said sadly.

"For what?"

She looked into Nick's warm brown eyes. "Can I tell you something?"

"Sure," Nick answered.

"I like you, Nick."

Nick smiled, although he wasn't sure if he liked Selena in that way or not. After all, she was his best friend. He wasn't even sure if he was completely over Miley yet. "Now it's my turn to tell you something."

Selena could feel a smile forming on her face. "What is it?"

"I'll tell you tomorrow," Nick said, getting up to leave. "Bye Sel." And with that, he was gone.

xxx

Miley was sitting at her desk trying to write a song. A song about how she was still completely in love with Nick.

Nothing. She couldn't come up with the right words to describe her feelings. She leaned back in her chair and ran her hand through her hair, sighing frustratedly.

Her phone buzzed and she opened the text message to read it. It was from Nick.

_hey, can we meet up somewhere and catch up? i was thinking the coffee shop_

Miley was relieved that Nick wanted to talk to her, but slightly concerned at the same time. What could Nick possibly want to have to do with her? She pushed the thoughts aside and replied back to him.

_see you soon_

She walked to the coffee shop and looked around for Nick when she arrived. She smiled when she spotted him and made her way toward him. "Hey Nick," she said as soon as she reached him where he was sitting at his table.

Nick looked at her and stood up. "Miley, hey," he said slowly. "Sit down."

"Ok," Miley pulled out the chair and sat down. They sat in silence for a few minutes until Miley broke the silence and asked, "So, do you have a girlfriend?"

"No," Nick answered. "Do you have a boyfriend?"

"No."

"I'm surprised boys aren't lining up to date you," Nick said with a laugh.

"Well, none of them are the right guy," Miley sighed, looking down.

"Who's the right guy you're looking for?" Nick raised an eyebrow.

Miley looked back up at Nick and looked into his eyes. "It's you. . ."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

"Me?" Nick asked, slightly shocked. "You still like me?"

"No," Miley said, shaking her head. "I still love you." Nick looked down and shrugged. "Do you think we could ever pick up where we left off?" Miley asked. She slumped her shoulders and looked down. She was for sure that Nick didn't have any feelings left at all for her. She was making a complete fool out of herself. "Can you say something? Please?"

"What happened last time when we tried to make us work?" Nick asked.

"I told you," she replied quietly. "Being close scared me. I just needed some space for a little while."

"What if we do get close again and you run off like last time?"

"It'll be different this time," she said in a muffled voice. She shot her head back up to look at Nick. "Wait, are you saying that we can get back together?"

"It's possible," he said. "Can we go for a walk and talk more about this? There's something I should probably tell you."

"Yeah, sure." Nick took Miley's hand to help her stand up and they walked outside together. She shivered at the cold night wind. _I should've brought a jacket,_ she thought to herself. Nick noticed her shiver, so he wrapped his jacket around her. Miley thanked him with a smile. "So, what do have to tell me?" she asked, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Well, there's this girl... And she likes me, and I may like her too," Nick started.

"Oh," Miley said quietly.

"And she kissed me," he said slowly. Miley didn't say anything. "But all I could think about was how much I miss your kisses. I still love you, Miley. I never stopped."

Miley stopped walking and turned to face Nick. "I still love you too," she said quietly, looking into his eyes. Nick wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in for a kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips against Nick's.

Nick pulled away with a smile. "Hey, can we keep this on the down low for a while?" Nick requested. "I'll tell Selena. I just don't want her to find out from anyone."

"Sure. Whatever you want," Miley answered with a smile. "Does this mean that you and I are back together?"

Nick nodded. "I love you, Miley."

"I love you too, Nick."

xxx

"What?" Demi gasped after Selena told Demi the story of what happened earlier that day.

Selena rolled her eyes. Did Demi hear anything she said? Or was she just in shock? Probably the second one. "How many times do I have to tell you? I kissed Nick."

"Did he kiss you back?" Demi asked curiously.

"Yes. He said he had something to tell me, but he left," Selena sighed.

"That's weird," Demi said.

"I wonder what he wants..."

xxx

Nick opened the door for Miley when she rang the doorbell. She walked inside and took his hand, leading him up the stairs to go to his room. "Hello to you, too," Nick smirked.

"I missed you," Miley said and pushed Nick onto the bed. Nick raised raised his eyebrows and placed his hands on Miley's hips, pulling her on top of him. Miley smirked and leaned down to kiss him.

xxx

Selena stared at her phone, waiting for Nick to call her. She was so tired of waiting, she was considering just going to his house uninvited to find out what he wanted to tell her. She groaned and pulled her hair.

"He'll call," Demi told her from across the room. "You've been sitting there all day." She put down the magazine she was reading and stood up from her chair. She walked over to Selena and sat down beside her. "You can't put your life on hold just because you're waiting for a phonecall. You need to get out and do something with your life," Demi commanded. "Did you get any sleep last night?"

"I've been too busy thinking about what Nick has to tell me," Selena said quietly. "It's driving me crazy." She didn't take her eyes off the phone.

"Then he must mean a lot to you," Demi placed her hand on Selena's arm.

"He does," Selena sighed. "I'm just going to go to his place now. I can't wait any longer." Selena stood up and walked out the door. She hurried to Nick's house and knocked on the door. There was no answer, so she tried turning the knob to see if the door was unlocked. It was, so she walked in the house and made her way to Nick's room. She felt like an intruder because she was, but opened the door to Nick's room and as soon as she saw Nick kissing Miley, her jaw dropped open. "What's going on here!"

Miley pulled away from Nick and looked at Selena then back at Nick. "You didn't tell her yet?" she asked awkwardly, getting off of Nick. Nick shook his head. "I should go," Miley said, getting up off the bed. "I'll call you later. Bye," she said and walked out of the room.

Nick stared at Selena with hurt in his eyes. "Selena, I can explain."

**Author's Note: Thank you for reviews :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

"How could you! After everything last night..." Selena yelled, trying to fight back her tears. "I hate you!" she cried and turned around to leave.

Nick ran over to her and grabbed her arm and turned her around. "Selena, please let me explain," he said in a calm voice.

"There's nothing to explain," Selena yanked her arm away from Nick and fled the house in a hurry.

xxx

The only thing Demi does is rub Selena's back while Selena cries her eyes out. She listens carefully to what Selena has to say. Everything about how much she liked Nick and how he kissed Miley, to the pain she was feeling. Demi pressed her lips together and frowned. "He's not worth your time," she said after moments of silence.

"I thought he was!" Selena cried. Wiping her eyes, she said, "Maybe you're right. Maybe this is a sign that I don't deserve anyone."

"That's not true," Demi told Selena. "All's he's doing is pushing you in the direction of the person you should be with."

"Yeah, I guess..." Selena sighed. She still had feelings for Nick. Whether she wanted to or not. "As long as he's happy, that's all that matters. Right?"

Demi rolled her eyes and said, "You deserve to be happy too."

"From the way things are going right now... I don't think so."

xxx

Nick dialed Miley's and she answered right away. "Um, hey. Is everything alright?" she asked.

"Yeah, I guess," Nick answered. "Do you want to hang out?"

"Yeah. I'd love to. Meet me at the club?"

"See you there," Nick smirked and hung up.

xxx

Selena and Demi walked into the club. Selena thought it would be a great escape from everything that's been going on. She keeps telling herself that she deserves to be happy too. Tonight, she can have a little fun and forget all her problems.

She went straight to the dance floor and started dancing. This night could not be any better. She was having a great time dancing with her best friend.

It could only get worse.

As soon as she saw Nick and Miley walk into the club together, she stopped dancing and froze.

"What's going on?" Demi asked, concerned.

"Don't let him see me," Selena said, covering her face with her hands. Demi was confused.

It was too late for hiding. Nick had already spotted her. "Miley, there's Selena!" Nick said, pointing to the girl on the dance floor looking foolish by covering her face. "I need to go talk to her and make everything right."

Miley sighed. "Go ahead," she said, pushing Nick away in Selena's direction. _Go ahead and ruin our night together, _she thought.

Nick walked over to Selena. "Hey..." he said. After the long akward silence, Selena rushed into the bathroom. "Hey! Where are you going?" he called after her. Shaking his head, he walked back over to Miley. She was observing carefully.

"I could go in there. If you want," she said,

"That would be great. Thank you," Nick forced a smile.

"Anything for you," Miley muttered, then walked into the bathroom.

xxx

"Selena?" Miley asked, when she got inside. She heard muffled sounds of what sounded like a girl crying. "Selena, is that you?" She looked around the bathroom and waited for Selena to come out. She assumed that Selena was done crying.

Tired of waiting, she went to the stall that Selena was in. She knocked on the door a few times, then started banging on it. The door never opened.

Something was wrong and she needed to get that door open. Crawling under was an option, but Miley didn't prefer this one. She tried picking the lock and that didn't work. So, she gave up and went to the stall next to the one Selena was in. She climbed up the wall. As soon as she saw Selena, her heart stopped. She slid off the wall and took out her cell phone from her pocket with shaky hands.

"Nick, something's wrong with Selena," she stuttered into the phone. She tried to keep her conversation with Nick short because she needed to call an ambulance. She hung up after telling Nick what happened.

The ambulance arrived as soon as possible and took Selena's body to the hospital. Selena cut herself while she was in the bathroom. She passed out from losing so much blood. Miley was worried. So was Nick.

It was all Nick's fault.

**Author's Note: I'm so sorry it took me forever to update. I was having a hard time writing this chapter for some reason. Plus, school gets in the way, so I don't have much time to write. So that's why it took me forever. I really wanted to update though. **

**Follow me on Twitter smileforlovato I will follow back. If I don't, just ask. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Nick walked into Selena's hospital room to visit her. "Why did you do that?" he asked, sitting down in a chair next to the bed.

"Go away. I don't want to talk to you," Selena weakly pushed Nick with her bad arm. Her arm was bandanged from wrist to elbow.

_She must've cut herself pretty bad, _Nick thought. "It was because of me. Right?"

Selena nodded. "Yeah. I would've been fine if you didn't show up at the club."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know that you were there!" Nick apologized. "I'd like for us to be friends, Sel."

"Why did you hurt me so badly?" Selena asked.

"Miley and me, we used to go out. And then we broke up, but she wants me back now. And I knew that I had to make things right with her," Nick explained. "And you. I like you, I do. But I'd rather have you as my friend than be your boyfriend then break up." Nick looked down. "I don't want what happened to Miley and me to happen to us."

"That's sweet, Nick," Selena smiled a little. "I forgive you."

Nick looked up. "You do? Really? Thank you, Sel," Nick hugged her softly. "I'll see you later. I have to go. Bye," he said, then walked out.

After Nick left, Miley walked in. "Hey," Miley said quietly.

Selena looked over at the door where Miley was standing. "What are you doing here?" Selena glared at Miley.

"I wanted to see how you're doing," Miley said and walked in the room, sitting down in the chair that Nick sat in.

"Well, I'm fine, so you can go now," Selena demanded.

"Selena, can we be friends? I don't want us to be enemies."

"I don't think so," Selena shook her head.

"Why not?" Miley asked, tilting her head.

"Because you're dating Nick. I can't stand to see you together. It'll just remind me of how much he hurt me," Selena told her.

"But Nick's your friend."

"I've known him a long time, Miley," Selena said.

"How long?" Miley asked. She had never heard Nick talk about her, so she thought that Selena hadn't know Nick as long as she has.

"Can you just go?"

"Whatever," Miley muttered and walked out.

xxx

"How did it go with Selena?" Nick asked Miley when they were sitting in his room.

"I tried to be her friend, but she rejected me because I'm your girlfriend," Miley replied.

"At least you tried," Nick said and moved to rub her back.

"Selena's your friend and you want her to be happy, right?" Miley asked.

"Yes. Why do you ask?"

"There's only one way you're going to make her happy," Miley said, looking straight into Nick's eyes.

"You aren't thinking what I think you're thinking, are you, Miley?" Nick asked sadly.

Miley nodded. "You're thinking that I'm thinking that you need to be her boyfriend." Nick nodded. "It's the only way for her to be happy..."

"But I love you!" Nick exclaimed.

"But you like her," Miley said. "I heard everything, Nick."

"Miley, you know that you mean more to me than anyone else ever could," Nick said. He pulled Miley close to him and kissed her hair. "I love you."

"I love you too," Miley said quietly. "I just want to make it up to her and make everything right."

"We'll figure something out," Nick said. "Did you really think that I would give up on us that easily?"

"No," she mumbled. "I knew you wouldn't."

**Author's Note: These chapters are always short. So I'm sorry.**

**Is anyone a fan of The Hunger Games? I kind of want to do a story or one shot about Katniss and Peeta. I'm also writing a Hunger Games fanfiction with made up tributes, but I don't know if I should post it or not. Let me know on twitter? If you have one**

**Follow me on Twitter: smileforlovato**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

"Good morning," Nick said, kissing Miley softly on the lips. He pulled back and smiled as he watched her eyes flutter open and a smile form across her face. How he loved her smile.

"Nick? When did you get here?" Miley asked, sitting up in her bed.

"I got here a few minutes ago."

Miley got up and turned on the radio. "Let's go to the park. It's a beautiful day."

"Not as beautiful as you," Nick smirked and pulled Miley in for a kiss. She playfully pushed him away and shoved him out of her room.

"I'm getting dressed and you're not allowed to see."

"Awww," Nick frowned. He covered his face with his hands. "I'll meet you downstairs," he said and walked downstairs with his hands over his face. There was a loud noise and it startled Miley.

"Nick..." Miley called. "Did you fall down the stairs?"

"Nooo," Nick said, unconvincing.

Miley got dressed, then raced to the park with Nick. They swung on the swings and slid down the slide. Just like when they were little. Just like kids.

Selena was walking around with a boy and she saw Nick and Miley looking happy. She walked up to them. "Hello," she said, holding her chin up high.

"Selena, hey," Nick said and stopped rocking on the horse. Or whatever animal is what. The boy standing next to Selena was looking at him weirdly, so he got off. "Who-who's this?" Nick asked awkwardly, gesturing to the other boy.

"This is Justin," Selena smiled and put her hand on Justin's arm. "Justin, this is Nick."

Justin smiled. "Nice to meet you." He held his hand out to shake Nick's hand.

"Nice to meet you, too," Nick returned the gesture.

"Want to have a double date some time?" Selena asked.

"Sure," Nick answered.

"Well, we'll be on our way. See you tomorrow night. Ta ta for now," Selena said sweetly with a smirk on her face. She took Justin and walked off with him.

"Hey, I know that guy," Miley exclaimed, walking back up to Nick with an icecream cone in her hand. "We're really good friends."

"You are?" Nick raised his eyebrows.

"Believe it or not."

xxx

Justin was just walking along the streets when a hand grabbed his arm and drug him down the road, taking him into an alley. There was a group of boys and they beat him up pretty badly. He couldn't get home by himself, so he called Miley.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Miley, I need you to pick me up. I'm in an alley," he moaned in pain.

"What happened?" she asked, concerned.

"Just hurry up and get here!" he cried. "Owww."

"I'm on my way."

xxx

Justin stumbled into his house with Miley behind him. "Could you please explain to me what happened?" she asked. "You look like you've been run over by a truck."

"I was beat up by some guys," Justin answered. "Could you cover up the bruises so Selena doesn't see?"

"Sure." Miley took out some of her makeup from her purse and applied it to the bruises, making them disappearing. "All done," she said after she was finished. "Looks like they never touched you."

Justin thanked Miley. "I'll see you tomorrow at that date?"

"Yeah, see you there," she said and left.

**Author's Note: These chapters are always short and it always takes me forever to update. I just had to update this though.**

**I've also come up with a few other ideas for stories.**

**Follow me on Twitter: smileforlovato**

**My Tumblr is katnisseverdeensonfire**

**:)**


End file.
